Just A Little Crush
by Rhapsosodoso
Summary: AxelxRoxas. Song Crush By Jennifer Paige. I had a really hard time writing this! So read on and Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated and maybe some criticism on how it can improved?


**Disclaimer:** I, Twilight Axel, Do not own any character of KH or KH2 Nor do I own Jennifer Paige. But I do think the song that i will be using is pretty cute! Normal Stuff. **Bolded** text are the lyrics. _Italicized_ are thoughts. And may I just say that I HAD A REALLY TOUGH TIME WITH THIS!! So read on! And Enjoy! Have a Nice Day!

XxTwilightAxelXx

**x.x.x**

**See you blowing me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist  
To understand whats going on baby**

**x.x.x**

Just seeing the tall pyromaniac at all gave him butterflies.

Roxas had known Axel for...

Maybe Forever

And they had been best friends

So why was he feeling this way now?

**x.x.x**

**If you see something in my eye**

**Lets not over analyze**

**Dont go too deep with it baby**

**x.x.x**

Was it just a feeling that would pass in a few days?

Or was it something more serious?

Whatever it was

Roxas wanted it to go away

**x.x.x**

**So let it be**

**What it'll be**

**Dont make a fuss and go crazy**

**over you and me**

**x.x.x**

"Hey Roxii-baby"

_Ahh...man...there goes the butterflies_

"Hey Axel"

"Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing...Just...here" Roxas had a smile on his face

**x.x.x**

**Heres what i'll do**

**i'll play it loose**

**run like we have a date with destiny**

**x.x.x**

To Roxas, Axel was beautiful.

Inside and out.

Anytime Roxas was around Axel

he felt he could be himself.

**x.x.x**

**Its just, a little crush**

**Not like I faint everytime we touch**

**x.x.x**

_When we touch its like...I faint..._Roxas was thinking to himself

"Gym?"

"Yeah! It takes years to get this sexy!!" Axel sent a playful wink to Roxas.

_I always thought it came naturally to him..._ Roxas thought

**x.x.x**

**Its just, some little thing**

**Not like everything i do**

**Depends on you**

**x.x.x**

Roxas found himself building plans around Axel's schedule.

_What the hell am I doing?_

He quickly stopped himself before he could go any further.

_I cand build MY plans around Axel's schedule. I have to build them around mine._

Roxas looked at the picture of him and Axel and sighed.

"What the hell have you done to me..." Roxas asked himself.

**x.x.x**

**Its raising my adrenaline**

**You're bangin on a heart of tin**

**Please dont make too much of this baby**

**x.x.x**

"Hey Roxii-baby"

_Oh my god...The way he says it makes my heart beat faster...Shiit_

"H-...Hey Axel..."

Axel tossed an arm around Roxas. "Whats wrong?"

Roxas cleard his throat. _Dont say anything stupid..._"Nothing's wrong..."

"Ok Roxii-baby" Axel giving a quick kiss to Roxas.

_WHAT THE HELL!!!!... _Roxas blushed.

**x.x.x**

**Say that we're forever more**

**Thats not what I'm looking for**

**All I can commit to is maybe**

**x.x.x**

_If we were together...Would we be together forever?_

"Maybe..." Roxas said to himself.

Roxas found him self thinking more and more of

Axel.

Why? Oh, he wasnt sure.

It was just happening

**x.x.x**

**So let it be**

**what it'll be**

**Dont make a fuss and go crazy over you and me**

**x.x.x**

_I'm losing my mind..._

Was it true?

Is Roxas losing his mind?

All From a little crush?

**x.x.x**

**Heres what i'll do**

**i'll play it loose**

**Run like we have a date with destiny**

**x.x.x**

"Hey Axel"

"Hey hey Roxii-baby!"

Roxas couldnt help but to smile.

"I want to t-"

"Roxie i gotta crush on you"

Roxas blushed.

"Wh-...What?"

"Yeah im crushing on you...bad."

"Oh...well...I was going to tell you that im crushing on you"

"So we're even?"

Roxas shrugged. "I guess.

**x.x.x**

**Vanilla Skies**

**White picket fences in your eyes**

**A vision of you and me**

**x.x.x**

_I want to be with him...But how do I word that?..._

Roxas sighed in exasperation.

"Whats up Roxii-baby?"

Roxas flinched. "Dont sneak up on me like that."

Axel laughed. "Sorry...You looked so cute!"

Roxas turned around when his lips suddenly met with the hot lips that were Axel's

Roxas blushed.

**x.x.x**

**Its just, a little crush**

**Not like I faint**

**Everytime we touch**

**x.x.x**

_Yikes! We kissed! Did that really happen...Ah man...there go my butterflies_

"Surprise!" Axel had exclaimed.

Roxas was hot pink by this time.

"That was some surprise..." Roxas remarked.

"You liked it."

Roxas turned away to hide his face.

**x.x.x**

**Its just, some little thing**

**Not like eveything I do**

**Depends on you**

**x.x.x**

Roxas was bored so he added a heart around him and Axel in his picture

And set it as the background of his Desktop.

How long would their crushes for each other last?

_For a while...I hope..._


End file.
